invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Knight
|gender=Male |age=42 |birth=June 16, 1976 |death= |occupation=*Superhero (in secret) *Special Agent |alignment=Lawful Good |affiliation=Icons |family= |status=Alive |portrayed_by=persi8002 |theme=Their War Here}} Casey Joseph Smite is a special agent of the United States Armed Forces from Washington. Using his brilliance, he built himself a personalized armored suit and became a fearless military vigilante known as Golden Knight, armed with an arsenal of advanced weaponry. Smite is also a founding member and leader of the Icons. During his time directly working for the United States Military, Casey became close friends with a soldier called George Stevens, who in turn became his partner. In 2013, Casey and George came into conflict with a vigilante who he'd later learn to be Baron Jadus. During Casey's final fight with Jadus in Siberia, he was forced to leave his partner to die in order to finally defeat his nemesis in open combat. Overcome with guilt, Casey joined the Icons in 2016 when Uprising became a dangerous threat to the world, seeking to get into the fight once again. He'd help defeat the speedster and became a leader within the Icons, alongside his new friend Ben Stone. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in the United States, Washington on June 16, 1976, Casey Joseph Smite didn't have a tragic or uneventful childhood, and was raised happily by his parents. Always having a desire to do what's right no matter the cost, Casey joined the United States Armed Forces when he turned 19. Over the years, he became a high-ranking special agent and criminal investigator. During that time, he also met George Stevens, the two becoming best friends and partners. Conflict with Baron Jadus In 2013, a powerful superpowered vigilante only known as the Baron launched an attack on the United States' military. Casey later discovered the Baron was doing this because he was hunting down members of the Black-Hand, an elusive and destructive terrorist organization, whom actually integrated themselves into the United States' ranks. Casey Smite, due to his brilliance and ingenuity, was summoned by his superiors to face the situation head-on, and discover the traitors from within. Building himself a personalized armored suit and equipping himself with technologically advanced jet boots and set of Particle Blasters, Casey became a military superhero dubbed the Golden Knight. Together with his partner George Stevens, they were determined to end this conflict and stop the Black-Hand before it would be too late. in the wilderness of Siberia.]] The Baron would ultimately be discovered by Casey and George, the two seeking the same goal: the end of the Black-Hand. However, their circumstances were different, and the Baron wanted no witnesses. The heroes entered a brief battle with their enemy, both Casey and George bested by the Baron, as he swiftly escaped his hideout in Italy. In the meantime, one of the Black-Hand's fiercest infiltrators attempted to assassinate the President of the United States. The Golden Knight quickly managed to intervene, defeating the assassin. Managing to track down the Baron's whereabouts in Russia, Siberia, Casey and George quickly returned to action, hunting down the vigilante. However, the two were ambushed as they reached their destination, which distracted the Golden Knight, leading George to rush into a Black-Hand outpost himself, despite Casey's protests. However, this was all revealed to be a ruse, as the Baron mentally communicated with Casey, giving him an ultimatum; either allow him to continue his operations without opposition, or let George die from the Black-Hand's forces, as the outpost he entered was rigged with several bombs, a trap. Casey ignored the Baron and attempted to rescue George, but it was too late. Now with a desire for vengeance, Casey tracked down the Baron and battled him in open combat. The Baron had the upperhand at first, but Casey managed to overpower the villain - nearly killing him after smashing him into several trees using his wrist missile launcher. However, the Baron caused a earthquake to disorient Casey, allowing him to escape. The events of Siberia left Golden Knight in severe trauma and guilt, never forgiving himself for failing to save his best friend George from death. Powers and Abilities Although Golden Knight does not possess any superhuman powers, he instead utilizes a specialized suit of armor which gives him a multitude of abilities and weapons, from superhuman strength to powered energy blasts, making the Golden Knight one of Earth's most powerful heroes. Armor Capabilities *'Golden Knight Armor:' Casey Smite has two suits of armor that grant him many powers and capabilities to use as the superhero Golden Knight. Currently, Golden Knight possess only two armored suits, including the first suit he used during his first conflict with his archnemesis Baron Jadus and the second one he used following the formation of the Icons. Each armor comes with a set of powerful offensive and defensive capabilities used for either battle or support. **'Superhuman Strength:' Golden Knight's armored suits grant him the power of superhuman strength, amplifying his physical prowess whilst inside the Golden Knight Armor, allowing him to effectively battle superhuman, superhuman and otherwise enhanced individuals. He notably displayed this when he was able to go toe-to-toe with his nemesis Baron Jadus in 2013, as well as other villains like Uprising. **'Superhuman Durability:' Golden Knight's suits possess superhuman levels of durability, consisting of a lightweight Titanium Alloy, allowing him to endure devastating amounts of punishment and damage. This was displayed when he was able to face-off against Phyagdarr and Siox, with their attacks barely rendering a scratch on his armored suit, whilst able to go toe-to-toe with more powerful villains. However, the murderous speedster Uprising was able to pierce through Golden Knight's armor, showcasing it's limitations against speedsters in particular. Additionally, his armor can also withstand powerful EMP bursts, but just barely. **'Flight:' During his time as an agent of the United States Armed Forces, Casey Smite built himself a set of technologically advanced jet boots that project flames of a light blue-hued fire as the armored superhero Golden Knight to allow him to fly through the air during his countless missions. This has remained one of his most efficient support powers in his vast arsenal, that allow for mobility and as an effective advantage against his enemies in battle and otherwise. **'Missiles:' Golden Knight is equipped with a large set of missiles he can shoot from his armor's gauntlets and wrists, powerful enough to destroy tanks, structures and heavily damage meta-humans alike. Golden Knight is also equipped with ionic and incendiary variations of these missiles. **'Grappling Hook:' Golden Knight can launch grappling hooks from his wrists, using them to reach certain faraway locations when his Jet Boots aren't available, or as an offensive weapon, shooting grappling lines at his opponents to entangle, pull or stab them respectively. **'Particle Weaponry:' Golden Knight's armor has an offensive system of particle weaponry (namely blasters) in the palm gauntlets that shoot particle-based beams or blasts of concussive and explosive force over great distances with destructive power, powered by the Starlight Core within his suit of armor. In addition, Golden Knight can construct a particle shield using his right gauntlet. Golden Knight notably used these capabilities during his battles with Uprising. Abilities To be added. Weaknesses To be added. Equipment *'Particle Blasters:' Regarded as his signature weapons, Golden Knight carries a set of technologically advanced makeshift energy-based pistols that fire a golden-hued fiery plasma, dubbed the Particle Blasters. They are extremely powerful against humans and superhumans alike, able to damage, pierce and kill depending on the opponents level of durability. They were upgraded in around 2014 to their current, more futuristic form, whilst also increasing their durability, made out of a strong Titanium Alloy. *'Jet Boots:' Casey Smite built himself makeshift particle-fueled jet boots after becoming the Golden Knight. Following the creation of the |MK II Armor, Golden Knight's signature Jet Boots were modified, made out of the same material as his armored suit, now projecting light blue-hued flames whilst taking flight, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Icons members